Horror
by sehon-ey
Summary: [Discontinue] Apa yang lebih horror dari film hantu? Jawabannya adalah mantan. Ya, Baekhyun bertemu mantannya lagi— setelah bertahun tidak bertemu. Parahnya lagi, mereka bertemu di ranjang. [Humor/Romance]CHANBAEK! YAOI!
1. prolog

**Horror**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Humor / Romace**

 **Disclaimer :**

Apa yang lebih horror dari film hantu?

Jawabannya adalah mantan.

Ya, Baekhyun bertemu mantannya lagi— setelah bertahun tidak bertemu. Parahnya lagi, mereka bertemu di ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Boys love! Yaoi! Chanbaek!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prolog**_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak kesana kemari ketika mendengar alarm nya berbunyi dengan nyaring. _Memang alarm sialan_ pikirnya. Tangannya meraba-meraba meja untuk mencari alarm, tersebut.

Klik.

Alarm dimatikan.

Matanya terbuka, untuk membiasakan cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui jendelanya. Namun saat Baekhyun bergerak untuk merenggangkan badannya, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja melingkar dengan manis di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun rasa dia sedang bermimpi, namun, sebelum ia mendengar suara bass dari belakangnya.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Sialan!_

 _Aku kan tinggal sendiri disini– jadi itu suara siapa?_

 _Bukan, hantu kan?_

Baekhyun bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi kasur— belum berani menghadap kebelakang.

 _Firasatnya buruk._

Setelah, keberaniannya muncul. Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakang.

Seorang lelaki yang tak asing lagi—

—dan menjadi lelaki _'lelaki yang paling ia hindari'_

Tidur disampingnya.

Dan. Lelaki itu tidak mengenakan— _baju._

 _topless_

 _shirtless_

 _Oh, tolong Abs nya_ pikir Baekhyun, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat karna fikirannya.

Baekhyun sekarang sangat terlihat bodoh.

Tapi jika di perhatikan, lelaki yang baring disampingnya masih sama— ketika saat di Senior High School. Wajahnya seolah tidak berubah dimakan tahun.

 _Kau ini ngapain mikirin dia sih?!_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melirik ke arah pakaiannya. Dan, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang menutupi sampai pahanya— _dan kemeja ini punya siapa?_ Dan harusnya— _sialan! Kenapa semalam di ulang tahun Kyungsoo aku harus mabuk?_

 _Tunggu—_

 _—dia tidak pakai baju, hanya boxer saja. Dan aku hanya pakai kemeja entah milik siapa...tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin kan?_

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berteriak terlalu keras, membuat lelaki yang tertidur di sampingnya tersentak dan tersungkur ke belakang. Lalu ia berdiri dengan kebingungan dan berkata. "Kenapa? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah mengantuk.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah bantal untuk dipeluknya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Dan membuat ancang-ancang untuk berteriak keras. "YA, PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI— TIDAK, MAKSUDKU— KENAPA KAU BISA DISINI? DAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!—YATUHAN APA SALAH KU."

"Seharusnya kau menyapaku dengan ramah **_'Hallo, Park Chanyeol. Lama tidak bertemu'_** " lengkap dengan cengiran bodoh miliknya yang tidak pernah pudar.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

kalau suka— boleh kali review HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~

 _ **Jangan lupa review!**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Why

**Horror**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Humor / Romace**

 **Disclaimer :**

Apa yang lebih horror dari film hantu?

Jawabannya adalah mantan.

Ya, Baekhyun bertemu mantannya lagi— setelah bertahun tidak bertemu. Parahnya lagi, mereka bertemu di ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Boys love! Yaoi! Chanbaek!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Why?_**

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun dengan malas mendengar rentetan perkataan Kyungsoo kepadanya._

 _"Pokoknya kau harus datang."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"TAPI INI ULANG TAHUN KU, BAEKHYUN!"_

 _"Tidak, selagi Chanyeol datang." kata Baekhyun tetap enggan. Kyungsoo mengadakan acara ulang tahun, sekalian perayaan pertunangannya dengan Jongin. Dan, sialnya. Ternyata Jongin adalah sohib Chanyeol selama kuliah._

 _"Baekhyun, aku kan sahabat mu! Jangan-jangan kau belum move on dari Chanyeol ya?" tuduh Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun mendelik kesal ke arah Kyungsoo. "Enak saja! Aku ini sudah move on."_

 _"Kalau gitu datang dong!"_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada hubungannya. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."_

 _Kyungsoo mengeram kesal. "Kau tidak datang– aku batalkan semua acaranya. Aku tidak peduli."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Kyungsoo tidak pernah main-main. Dan, Baekhyun tahu itu._

 _Dulu Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan, jika Baekhyun tidak menemaninya membeli bahan masakan, ia akan menggoreng album bertanda tangan Jessica snsd miliknya._

 _Namun, Baekhyun tidak peduli dan pergi menonton perlombaan– gebetannya dulu. Dan saat ia pulang ke apartement mereka (mereka tinggal berdua omong-omong) Kyungsoo tengah berada di dapur– sambil menggoreng album milik Baekhyun_

 _BENAR-BENAR DI GORENG!_

 _DI GORENG!_

 _ADA SUARA MINYAK MELETUP-LETUP_

 _ALBUM SNSD JESSICA DI GORENGNYA DENGAN MINYAK MELETUP-MELETUP._

 _Cukup sekali itu saja– Baekhyun tak menuruti kata Sahabatnya._

 _Akhirnya dengan terbayang album snsd nya tergoreng. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi. "Aku pergi? Puas kau!?"_

 _Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Puas dong. Ah, baju ku? Sudah jadi?"_

 _"Ga usah pakai baju!"_

* * *

Baekhyun menunggu dengan perasaaan tidak tenang.

Karna bocah raksasa itu– tengah mandi di kamar mandinya. _Mantan tidak tahu diri! Bisa-bisanya numpang mandi?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Sehabis Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi tadi. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki raksasa itu muncul dihadapannya.

Lalu ia berkata dengan riang sambil menenteng handuk dari mana tidak tahu- karna seingat Baekhyun ia tak memberikan handuk. _"Awas dong. Aku mau mandi, Baek."_

Baekhyun kesal. Kenapa dia juga mengijinkan si raksasa itu mandi? Kenapa tidak di usirnya?

" _Pergi kau mantan sialan_!" terlalu kasar.

" _Halo mantan. Mau ku mandikan sekalian ga? Nanti sekalian ku gosok punggungmu!_ " terlalu baik. Terkesan ingin minta balikan. Tambah ada plus-plusnya lagi.

Akhirnya dengan seluruh rasa kesalnya– Baekhyun menuju ke arah televisinya dan memutuskan menonton pororo.

Ya, kartun pororo.

Apa yang salah dengan pororo? Dia itu imut tahu!

Baekhyun sudah terjangkit virus menyukai pororo dari Kyungsoo– karna selama mereka satu apartement, Baekhyun setiap pagi di wajibkan menonton pororo– biar dibuatin sarapan. Ya, dan itu wajib.

Baekhyun masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, sambil matanya terfokus terhadap layar tv yang menampilkan kartu pororo.

Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Baekhyun langsung membesarkan volume tv agar ia tidak merasa bahwa –mantannya– si Chanyeol itu, sedang berkeliaran di rumahnya.

 _Mimpi buruk._

 _Ketemu mantan itu mimpi buruk._

 _Apalagi mantan tidak tahu diri seperti Chanyeol._

Tapi, Baekhyun tak dapat pungkiri bahwa sekarang hatinya berdetak tak karuan– ketika ia merasa langkah Chanyeol menuju ke arahnya.

Baekhyun meringis _kalau tahu gini tadi aku pura-pura mati saja_ pikir Baekhyun, ketika melihat Chanyeol berada di sampingnya– sambil tangannya tertopang di sofa, mata nya juga terfokus di layar tv tersebut. "Aku **masih** tak percaya kau masih menonton kartun..." katanya menggoda Baekhyun. "Dulu kau juga selalu menonton pororo bersama Kyungsoo– ah, spongebob juga kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Oh, jadi dia mengungkit masa lalu, huh? " _Well_..." Baekhyun melirik kesamping, dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol– sial, dia belum pakai baju ternyata. Abs nya itu tolong – stop. " **Setidaknya kartun tidak membuat patah hati."**

Untuk sementara ekspresi Chanyeol berganti muram– namun, ia kembali tersenyum. "Serius? Kartun?" dia bertanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun secara otomatis memundurkan wajahnya dengan buru-buru. "Tapi kau sudah 22 tahun, Baek. Dan masih menonton pororo?"

Baekhyun terdiam. _Oh dia masih ingat umur ku? Kirain sudah lupa. Soalnya dia datang seperti tidak mempunyai salah– harusnya dia tak berani menampakkan diri jika ia mengingat apa yang dia lakukan dulu_. "Apa masalah nya? Jangan sok peduli." katanya dengan tajam.

 _Dia sudah mulai muak._

"Oh, sayangnya aku tidak peduli." kata Chanyeol– dan itu membuat Baekhyun bungkam. _Bodoh kau, Byun Baekhyun_ lalu dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tv. "–Tapi, itu membuat **aku menginga** t **tentang kita** **dulu**." sambungnya dengan cengiran bodoh miliknya sambil menekan kata yang tak ingin Baekhyun dengar. Baekhyun melirik sedikit dan Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang. Ke tempat kekasih mu. Aku bisa di bunuh jika kekasihmu tahu kau dirumah mantannya." kata Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terdengar peduli, untungnya dia sukses. _Well, sejujurnya Baekhyun masih cukup kepo dengan kehidupan cinta Chanyeol._

"Oh, sayangnya aku tidak ada kekasih. Jadi tak perlu khawatir." katanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan mu? Apakah kau ada kekasih? Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh jika tiba-tiba saja ia masuk, dan aku sedang tidak pakai baju." sambungnya dengan santai.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Makanya. Pakai bajumu, bodoh!"

Chanyeol langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun, dan merentangkan tangannya lebar di antara sofa. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Dan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. "Kenapa duduk sih?"

"Jadi aku ga boleh duduk di sofa? Yasudah, aku duduk di pangkuan mu saja." baru saja Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun langsung menahannya dengan cepat. "Duduk disamping ku saja. Dan, pakai lah baju mu!"

"Baju ku itu kemeja yang kau pakai semalam." sahutnya santai, dan mengganti siaran tv yang ingin ia tonton.

Baekhyun terdiam _. Sialan, ternyata itu bajunya._ Baekhyun berdiri dan menuju ke kamarnya. Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun.

Dan, kemudian Baekhyun keluar membawa baju dengan ukuran cukup besar– dan pas di tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melempar kaos bertulisan _darling_ kepada Chanyeol.

"Pakai."

Chanyeol menangkap dengam cepat. "Wah, untuk apa kau membeli baju seukuran ku? Oh ak–"

"Itu baju Kris." potong Baekhyun cepat. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari Chanyeol.

"Kris siapa? Kekasihmu?"

"Terserah mau bilang apa."

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk kepalanya mengerti. Lalu ia memakai kaosnya dan pas. "Wah, pas."

Baekhyun melirik sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Jadi..." kata Baekhyun tanpa menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Kalau berbicara dengan seseorang, tatap orangnya."

 _Ogah_

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Oke," lalu ia mengdongakkan kepalanya. Lalu berkata. "Bisa ceritakan, kenapa kau berakhir di apartement ku dengan topless dan aku memakai pakaianmu?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Kau tidak ingat?" dia bertanya.

 _Dia bodoh ya?_ "Kau fikir aku akan bertanya jika aku ingat?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Benar juga." lalu ia menetralkan suaranya, lalu berkata. "Jadi..." ia memulai menceritakannya.

* * *

 **Semalam, di Ulang tahun Kyungsoo**

 _"Pssst..."_

 _"Psst..."_

 _"Bro..."_

 _Cicit Kyungsoo dengan pelan._

 _Baekhyun yang asik mengobrol dengan Tao, langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Kau tidak mau melihat Chanyeol kan?" tanya Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja!"_

 _"Aku melihat Chanyeol mau ke arah sini– jadi kau pergi jauh dari sini secepatnya. Dan, ia bersama Taekwoon." sambung Kyungsoo dan menyebutkan nama mantannya. Dulu saat di Senior High School, Kyungsoo dan Taekwoon adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun mereka sudah putus, tapi masih memiliki hubungan yang baik._

 _"Kau mengundang Taekwoon!?"_

 _Kyungsoo memgangguk. "Maaf, ya. Aku tidak seperti kau, yang belum moveon."_

 _Baekhyun mengeram, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat jari tengahnya. "Fuck you, Do Kyungsoo."_

 _"Semoga berhasil!" teriak Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun menutar tubuhnya. "Bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Jika bertemu dengannya, anggap saja tidak pernah kenal." katanya, menyemangati dirinya._

 _Baekhyun heran kenapa dirinya se khawatir ini. But, hey! Tentu saja dia khawatir. Teman Senior High School nya tentu saja datang– dan tentu mereka mengenal Baekhyun sebagai 'kekasih the most handsome senior' walaupun sudah mantan. Mereka masih memanggil Baekhyun dengan 'hey, mantan Chanyeol.'_

 _Baekhyun melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, saat menoleh lagi dia melihat Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun dengan buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil segelas cocktail dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk._

 _Tanpa disadarinya, ia terus meminum cocktail beberapa kali. Sampai ia mabuk. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali namun pusing tak kunjung hilang. Hampir saja ia jatuh kesamping, namun sepasang lengan kokoh dengan cepat memeluk tubuh limbung Baekhyun._

 _"I got you." suara itu tak asing lagi di dengar Baekhyun._

 _"Terima kasih ya, paman." kata Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Efek mabuk jadi seperti ini_

 _Chanyeol tertawa._

 _"Paman menertawaiku?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

 _Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hey, aku masih muda. Masih 23 tahun, belum cocok di panggil paman."_

 _Baekhyun menganggkat kedua jempolnya dan mengangguk. "Arraso." lalu ia berjalan meninggalakan Chanyeol._

 _Namun, ditahan dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita pulang." kata Chanyeol._

 _"Pulang? Aigoo~ rumah ku di Bucheon~ jauh sekali jika kesana~ huhuhuhu~ aku rindu eomma~"_

 _"Wah, sama! Aku juga merindukan ibu mu~" kata Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas._

 _Setelah itu yang jelas– samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo yang mengoceh. Dan lelaki tadi berkata. "Tangannya semakin halus saja ketika ku genggam." dan Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar perkataan Chanyeol._

* * *

"Kenapa harus baju kau? Kenapa tidak baju aku sendiri?"

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. "Aku yang meminta Kyungsoo memakaikan bajuku, ingin mengerjaimu sedikit apa salahnya?"

Baekhyun mendengus. " _Mantan, sialan!_ " desisnya pelan. "Tapi, kenapa kau harus menginap disini!"

"Kau yang meminta." sahut Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol kuat. "Mana mungkin! Tidak! Kau Sinting!"

Chanyeol makin terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, hidung kembang kempis, keringat bercucuran.

"Harusnya ku rekam semalam– ketika kau berkata **_'huhuhuhu~ temani Baekkie~_** ' bahkan kau memelukku!"

Baekhyun kesal. Lalu ia melebarkan handuknya, dan membekap wajah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu! TIDAKKKK!"

Chanyeol mengelus telinganya. "Teriakan mu semakin dahsyat saja, Baek."

"Biar telinga mu pekak!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Jangan berteriak– nanti suara mu habis untuk pentas nanti di festival antar kampus."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Kau kok tahu?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. "Memang salah kalau aku tahu?"

"Salah!"

"Aku sih tidak heran– kau dipilih jadi vokalis. Karna, memang suaramu dari dulu memang bagus. Dulu, saat kita duet–"

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya, karna melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi marah.

 _"Let's don't talk about our past_." katanya dengan nada sebenci mungkin. "Jangan membicarakan hal yang sangat ingin aku lupakan." Baekhyun berdiri, menuju ke dapur untuk minum. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir Baekhyun. Sudah selama ini dia masih membenci ku? Chanyeol berdiri dan menuju ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sungguh merindukan Baekhyun dan dia tahu dia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dulu, tapi apakah _sebegitu sulit Baekhyun memaafkannya?_

"Kau masih membenci ku?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku sudah memohon padamu, Baek. Beribu-ribu kali. Dan, kau sudah memaafkan ku."

"Kau berselingkuh, sialan!" pekik Baekhyun. Habis sudah kesabarannya. "Dan kau fikir maaf saja cukup? Bisa membuat aku melupakan masa lalu? Umur mu berapa, Park Chanyeol? Lima? Belum lagi bullying yang aku dapatkan! Itu semua salah mu, tapi kenapa harus aku?!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Benar– _permintaan maaf saja tak akan cukup._

Ketika dulu mereka Senior High School. Baekhyun adalah murid pindahan dari Bucheon. Dan, ketika itu Baekhyun tersasar dan terlihat cute di saat itu makanya Chanyeol menolongnya. Ternyata Baekhyun adalah sepupu Kyungsoo, adik kelasnya. Ya, Chanyeol berada di tingkat akhir saat itu.

Tak berapa lama mereka bertemu lagi. Saat dikantin. Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya saat mereka berpapasan, dan ketika Baekhyun membalas senyumannya. Perasaan itu muncul.

Chanyeol selalu berusaha mendekati Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun selalu menghindar. Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia menyerah.

Hampir dua bulan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun – dan berhasil. Baekhyun bilang bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia pacaran dan jatuh cinta. Chanyeol tentu saja senang, dan akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan sebaiknya.

Namun itu semua janji belaka, ketika ia menemukan Chanyeol berkencan di cafe kakaknya.

Baekhyun tengah membantu kakaknya saat itu, jadi ia membantu dengan menjadi pelayan dan ketika ia menuju ke meja nomor 4. Chanyeol tengah menatap seseorang, dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas. Chanyeol mengatakan ' _aku cinta kau'_ kepada lelaki manis di depannya. Iti kata-kata yang Chanyeol katakan padanya.

Benci.

Muak.

Bodoh.

Itu yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Semenjak kejadian itu– semua berita menyebar karna putusnya mereka. Banyak fans Chanyeol (karna Chanyeol anak populer) membullynya. Seolah-olah di sini ia yang bersalah. Padahal tidak. Bajingan itu yang salah! Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus memohon maaf. Namun, Baekhyun mengatakan 'ya' berbeda sekali dengan isi hatinya.

Sehabis kelulusan Chanyeol, bullying yang ia dapati meningkat.

Dan, Baekhyun benci itu.

"Baekhyun."

"Pergi dari hidup ku."

"Aku akan pergi–"katanya dengan nada menggantung.

"Bagus."

"–asal kau mampu melupakan aku." sambungnya lagi.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

 _YOHO FAST UP NIH~ semoga puas ya?_

Chanyeol kampret sangat. NAH LOH, CHANYEOL GA MAU PERGI DARI HIDUP BAEKHYUN~

Ah, iya! Btw, makasih yang udah review, fav, dan follow ff ini /kecup manis/

kalau suka lagi— boleh kali review HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~

 _ **Jangan lupa review!**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Why 2

**Horror**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Humor / Romace**

 **Disclaimer :**

Apa yang lebih horror dari film hantu?

Jawabannya adalah mantan.

Ya, Baekhyun bertemu mantannya lagi— setelah bertahun tidak bertemu. Parahnya lagi, mereka bertemu di ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Boys love! Yaoi! Chanbaek!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Why? [2]_**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang di tekuk– perkataan Chanyeol kemarin sangat mengganggu dirinya. Di tambah Kyungsoo menginap dirumah Jongin semalam.

" _Hey, bro_." sapa Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah ngomong sama aku lagi." kata Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya.

Kyungsoo merangkul tubuh Baekhyun langsung. "Ayolah– jangan marah."

"Aku tidak marah– aku hanya _angry_." lalu ia menuju ke arah mejanya. Lalu Jongdae menyapanya dengan ramah. "Pagi, Baekhyun."

"Sama saja, sialan!" desis Kyungsoo kesal.

"Pagi." sahutnya singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jongdae memberikan tatapan _dia-kenapa?_ Kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya.

Jongdae lalu duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, dan memutar kursinya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya dengan kesal– lalu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa dia kembali lagi? Maksud ku– kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Apakah dia lupa apa yang pernah dia lakukan kepada ku?"

Jongdae memutar matanya kesal. "Ngomong satu-satu dong."

"Aku tidak ngomong. Aku berbicara."

Jongdae mendadak kesal, lalu Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Jongdae memberikan dukungan untuk sabar. "Maklumin saja, abis bertemu mantan."

"Siapa? Daehyung?"

"Bukan! Tapi, Chanyeol cinta pertamanya." sahut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kesal. "Tidak, usah di perjelas! _Fuck you._ " katanya dengan kesal.

Jongdae menepuk tangannya sekali dengan kuat, ia mengingat sesuatu. "Nah! Semalam kan kalian pulang bareng ya dengannya? Yang kau mabu–"

"– _stop_. Jangan mengingat hari kemarin. Rasanya, kepala ku makin pusing." potong Baekhyun dengan pelan. Dia kesal jika harus mengingat semalam.

"Coba cerita. Memangnya kalian itu kenapa?"

Dengan rasa kesal yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun ia menceritakan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan semalam– dari menumpang mandi sampai perkataan terakhirnya.

 ** _"Baekhyun."_**

 ** _"Pergi dari hidup ku."_**

 ** _"Aku akan pergi–"_**

 ** _"Bagus."_**

 ** _"–asal kau bisa mampu melupakan aku."_**

Jongdae langsung ikutan kesal– _hey awas saja dia berani mendekati Baekhyun lagi dan mempermainkan Baekhyun._

"Dia beneran bilang begitu!?" kata Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Sialan! Tidak tahu diri sekali!"

"Kalau dia mendekati mu– kau bilang saja pada kita."

Baekhyun mengangguk malas– namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat baju yang ia pijami kepada Chanyeol. "Baju Kris! Kyungsoo, tolong suruh Jongin minta baju itu. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengantarnya!"

"Hah?"

"Bilang saja begitu."

* * *

Jongin dari kelas Art and Design menuju ke kelas Chanyeol di jurusan Business. Walaupun cukup jauh– mereka akan tetap berkumpul jika waktunya _break_ seperti sekarang.

Saat Jongin memasuki kelas Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol tengah bersama Namjoon dan Taehyung. Omong-omong Namjoon dari jurusan Journalism and Mass Communication sedangkan Taehyung Art and Design seperti Jongin– tapi di bawah tingkat Jongin.

"Hoi!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah suara. Dan kemudian mereka bertiga menuju ke arah Jongin– sekalian menuju ke kantin arah timur.

"Lama sekali menuju ke sini."

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Biasa, habis telfonan dengan Kyungsoo." sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya.

Namjoon memutar matanya malas. " _Good for you."_

"Ayolah, _bro_. Jangan iri begitu!"

"Sorry. Tapi aku tidak iri." kata Namjoon dengan malas.

Taehyung tertawa, lalu merangkul tubhh Jongin. "Yang sudah taken mah beda ya." Jongin mengangguk lalu ber _high five_ dengan Taehyung.

Jongin menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ah, iya!" sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu. "Baekhyun minta bajunya." kata Jongin kepada Chanyeol.

"Baju? Oh. Nanti akan ku kembalikan." kata Chanyeol, lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagaimana habis pulang kuliah ini, kita ke kampus mereka?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah, Baekhyun meminta aku yang membawanya."

"Kita sama-sama saja lah."

"Chanyeol, harusnya kau tahu kenapa dia ingin Jongin yang membawanya. Karna, ia menghindari mu." kata Namjoon kepada Chanyeol– dan perkataan Namjoon membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Minta nomornya– biar nanti ku bilang padanya."

Jongin menggeleng keras. "Tidak," lalu kembali berkata. "Baekhyun pasti akan langsung mengganti nomor baru jika kau memiliki nomornya." kata Jongin dengan pasti– karna memang sudah sering terjadi Baekhyun mengganti nomornya karna di hubungin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Yasudah, kau telfon pakai nomormu dan aku yang berbicara." lalu ia meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk menuju ke kantin dulu.

"Dia masih menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Taehyung heran. "Sudah 7 tahun– dan sampai dia mau lulus sekarang, bro." kata Taehyung tak percaya.

"Dia terlambat sih," kata Namjoon. "Coba dia lebih berusaha meluluhkan, Baekhyun." timpal Namjoon sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Susah, jika dia ingin meluluhkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun– terlalu membencinya." kata Jongin lalu merangkul Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Pasti bisa, bagaimana pun Chanyeol cinta pertama nya!" kata Taehyung dengan semangat.

"Karna cinta pertamanya itu, bodoh! Chanyeol kan selingkuh, jadi pasti Baekhyun membencinya." sahut Namjoon tak mau kalah.

Taehyung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara– tanda tak peduli perkataan Namjoon. "Terserah kau saja lah."

* * *

Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi– Jongin menelfonnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia langsung mengangkat telfon dari Jongin. "Apa?"

" _Hai_!" sapa suara di sebrang.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?" tanya Kyungsoo– dia sudah hafal suara sohib Jongin. Jadi dia dengan mudah menebak siapa yang menelfon.

" _Hehehehehe– tau saja."_

"Kenapa?"

 _"Hai, sayang. Begini, Baekhyun ada? Chanyeol ingin berbicara."_ kata Jongin. Kali ini memang Jongin.

"Tidak," kata Kyungsoo cepat. "Tidak akan." putus Kyungsoo telak.

" _Dari pada Chanyeol menelfon langsung ke ponsel Baekhyun?"_

Terdiam– benar juga pikir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun akan langsung mengganti nomornya jika Chanyeol menghubunginya. "Oke." katanya singkat.

"Baek..."

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Jongdae menoleh. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menutup speaker ponselnya, lalu berkata. "Chanyeol ingin berbicara."

"Tidak." sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Dari pada dia menelfon ke nomor mu langsung?"

Baekhyun terdiam– lalu mengangguk dengan malas. Dia tak mungkin mengganti nomornya lagi kan? "Sini." katanya meminta ponsel Kyungsoo.

 _"_ Ada apa? _"_ tanya Baekhyun ketika ponsel itu sudah ia speaker kan.

 _"Hai, Baek~"_

"Hai, Namjoon. Jadi ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Chanyeol ingin berbicara." kata Jongin– kali ini memang suara Jongin.

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Ya sudah, bicara saja." katanya dengan malas.

" _Hai, Baekhyun?"_ Chanyeol– ya kali ini suara Chanyeol. Terdengar bersahabat– dan Baekhyun benci itu.

* * *

Jongin memberikan kode bahwa Baekhyun ingin berbicara. Lalu, Chanyeol melangkah ke arah Jongin, dan men speaker kan ponsel Jongin. "Hai, Baekhyun." mencoba memberikan kesan yang terbaik.

" _Ya_." sahut Baekhyun tak begitu antusias.

"Baju nya. Akan aku antar ke kampus mu." kata Chanyeol langsung.

 _"Tidak perlu. Titip saja pada Jongin."_

"Aku akan tetap mengantarnya. Jika kau pergi, aku akan ke apartement mu." putus Chanyeol– lalu mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu memaksa, bro. Cewe itu suka kelem–"

 _Plak_

Satu tamparan mendarat di jidat Namjoon.

"– **Baekhyun lelaki.** " sahut Taehyung dengan kesal penuh dengan penegasan. Memang sih Baekhyun itu– _errr_ cantik. Ya, sudah lah. Kalau terus bahas Baekhyun, bisa khilaf kita.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat mereka, lalu memadang Jongin. "Tenang, aku tidak akan main-main lagi dengan Baekhyun."

"Jangan dekati dia lagi–"

"Hei! kenapa tidak boleh?" protes Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa kau cukup tahu, bahwa Baekhyun mem–"

"Cinta dan benci itu beda tipis." potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Perkataan kuno." kata Taehyung dan Namjoon bersamaan. Jongin hanya menghela nafas berat– tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol– jangan dekati Baekhyun lagi! Hey– hey! Tunggu aku, sialan!" teriak Jongin, karna ia ditinggali oleh mereka bertiga.

* * *

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, dan terlihat Kris dan Sehun datang sambil membawa beberapa snack.

"Yo!" sapa Jongdae melihat Kris dan Sehun.

"Geser sedikit dong, Baek." kata Sehun sambil mendorong Baekhyun kesamping.

Baekhyun mengeram kesal. "Aku ini sudah paling pinggir, Sehun!" Baekhyun lantas bergeser lagi. "Kau, yang geser ayam sialan!"

"Kau PMS ya?"

"Iya! Kenapa!? Tidak pernah lihat cowok PMS?" sembur Baekhyun tak suka– _bodo amat, tentu saja dia berbohong kalau dia pms. Dia sedang kesal, oke?_

Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun penuh sayang. "Walaupun kau cowok ber-PMS aku tetap cinta kok."

"Dasar tukang cari muka!" amuk Baekhyun kesal. "Dan aku bukan COWOK BER-PMS–"

Mulut Baekhyun di bekap seketika oleh Sehun. "Diam." katanya, lantas memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat apa yang dilihat nya. "Lihat– Luhan, cantik kan?"

Seketika Baekhyun terdiam– _ya, cantik. Menawan. Pintar. Sampai Chanyeol berselingkuh dengannya. Bajingan._ Baekhyun melepas tangan Sehun yang membekap nya, dan mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar. "Ya, dia luar biasa sempurna." sahutnya dengan nada se sinis mungkin.

Kyungsoo mengerti tatapan dan ucapan Baekhyun. Dia tahu bahwa _Luhan– dulu– dengan Chanyeol. Dipergoki oleh Baekhyun. Dia tahu semuanya._

"Kau kenapa sih, tidak suka sekali dengan Luhan? kalian ada masalah?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Selama Sehun menyukai Luhan– Baekhyun selalu terlihat tidak suka. _Atau jangan-jangan dia suka pada ku?_ Pikir Sehun, lantas membuatnya terkikik sendiri.

Jongdae lantas mencetus. "Coba kau bayangin– kalau ia suka dengan Luhan. Yang jadi seme nya siapa? _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA–"_

"Tidak lucu."

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA–"_

Baekhyun bersedia– siap dan siaga untuk melempar kotak susunya yang kosong ke arah Jongdae atau Sehun. "TIDAK LUCU, BEDE–"

 _"Ups–"_

Kotak susu kosong itu mendarat mulus di kepala seorang sunbae. Baekhyun terdiam seketika– _mampus!_ Pikirnya. _Aduh, sunbaenya di gerombolan anak populer lagi– astaga! Aku tidak mau terulang lagi, di bully karna berurusan dengan anak populer._ Eh– tapi Kris dam Sehun kan anak populer ya? Kalau Baekhyun pikir-pikir lagi.

Tapi, Kris dan Sehun itu beda– walaupun populer. Tapi _tolol_. Dan, tidak laku di pasaran– karna mereka hanya berjuang untuk Yixing dan Luhan. Sialnya, Yixing itu sepupunya– jadi bocah tinggi tidak tahu diri bergigi tinggi itu selalu cari muka terhadapnya. Kalau Sehun– sungguh Baekhyun tak ingin membahasnya karna berurusan dengan Luhan.

Luhan. Lelaki yang dulu ia jumpai bersama Chanyeol. Mengingat namanya saja, membuat hati Baekhyun mendidih.

"Siapa tadi yang lempar?"

 _–buyar semua lamunan Baekhyun._

Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun dan Kris lantas menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sigap dan cepat. _–sahabat tidak tahu diri._

Baekhyun mendongak– dengan mata berkedip berkali-kali. Dan tersenyum gugup. "Ah– maaf ya. Tadi itu, aku. Nah, begini–"

Laki-laki itu terdiam, ketika Baekhyun mendongak dan menatapnya instens. "Tidak usah di jelaskan. Tidak apa-apa." sahut lelaki di hadapan Baekhyun tenang.

Baekhyun mengerjap matanya berkali-kali. _Aman nih dirinya? Udah? Tidak di marahin?_ Lantas ia tersenyum senang, dan terkekeh sendiri. " _Hehehehehe–_ Terima kasih ya, sunbae." kata Baekhyun dengan cengengesan.

Sunbae itu lantas tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Ah, ya. Nama ku Lee Junki." sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Baekhyun terdiam _ini kenapa kenalan lagi? Dia bodoh atau apa? Siapa yang tidak tahu namanya– dari jurusan teater dan drama_. Baekhyun memandang tangan Junki dengan ragu ingin menyambut atau tidak. Tapi, Jongdae dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengangkat tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan di tangan sunbae yang bernama Junki– tadi. Baekhyun lantas melirik ke arah Jongdae. Dan Jongdae hanya mengedikkan tahu.

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke arah Junki. "Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun." sahutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Senang ber–" belum sempat Junki menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba saja sorakan dari gerombolan teman-teman Junki.

" _ **Wah! Ternyata Junki tidak menyukai orang!**_ " sahut lelaki bernama Nam Jo Hyuk– _kalau Baekhyun tidak salah_. Baekhyun melirik lelaki itu dengan heran dan kesal– _jadi dia ini apa kalau bukan orang? Setan? Iblis–"_

 _ **"Dia menyukai seorang malaikat!"**_ sambungnya lagi.

 _Uh-oh._

Baekhyun merona.

Lelaki di samping yang bernama Jisoo ( _omong-omong mereka satu jurusan_ ) juga menyahuti. "Yoho, benar sekali bro! Baekhyun akan di dekati oleh Junki."

Baru saja seseorang ingin menimpali omongan Jisoo. Jun ki terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya. "Tutup mulut mu, Hong Jonghyun."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jonghyun itu lantas terkekeh.

"Maafkan sahabat-sahabat ku yang sialan itu ya."

Baekhyun lantas terkekeh. "Tidak masalah, sahabat ku yang ini–" ia menunjuk dari Kyungsoo sampai Kris di pojok. Lalu kembali berkata. "–mereka tiga kali lipat lebih sialan dari sahabat mu."

"Pantat monyet, kau Baekhyun." desis Kyungsoo.

"Daki monyet, kau Baekhyun." lantas Sehun ikut menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Upil monyet, kau Baekhyun." Kris juga ikut-ikutan.

Jongdae melirik ke arah Kris sebentar, dan kemudian berkata. "Jigong Kris, kau Baekhyun." sontak membuat yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kris menggeplak kepala Jongdae. "Sialan! Kenapa bawa-bawa jigong ku?"

Baekhyun lantas menoleh ke arah Junki seolah-olah berkata _lihat-mereka-benar-kan-apa-yang-ku-katakan_ dan setelah itu Baekhyun tertawa lepas.

Entah kenapa– seketika Junki terpesona karna tawa lepas lelaki di hadapannya.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

* * *

 _"Woho–"_

"Latihan yang serius! Aku ingin pulang nih." amuk Baekhyun kesal melihat tingkah Kris dan Sehun. Mereka akan tampil kurang lebih seminggu lagi– tapi mereka berdua terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Jongdae lantas merebahkan badannya di sofa di studio musik di kampus. "Ayo, cepat. Semakin cepat latihan– semakin cepat kita makannya!

Sehun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang melepas bass nya. "Kita sudahi saja latihannya, dan ayo menuju ke apartemen Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun! Untuk makan yang lebih cerah!"

"Cerah– matamu!"

Kyungsoo mendelik matanya tak suka– kalau sesekali mereka main ke apartement dirinya dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mah santai saja. Tapi mereka ini sangat sering– bahkan dengan tidak tahu dirinya mereka selalu menginap disana. Numpang makan disana. Dan memberantakkan, rumah. Belum lagi, snack yang mereka habisi.

"Kalau apartement kami berantakan dan tidak kalian rapikan. Aku pecat jadi mahasiswa di sini." kata Kyungsoo dengan kejam.

Sehun lantas bertanya. "Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku? Aku mahasiswa di sini." sahut Kyungsoo santai.

Sehun menyesal bertanya. Sungguh.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka password apartement Kyungsoo dengan lancar– lalu ia masuk sambil mendumel tidak jelas. "Lain kali jangan biarkan Kyungsoo yang menyetir mobil."

"Setuju!" sahut Jongdae mengituki Sehun yang duluan masuk. "Kakinya tidak sampai menginjak pedal gas! Makanya kita lama sampai ke rumah kita. Aduh, bokong ku sungguh nyeri." katanya sambil memegang bokongnya.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah. Dan memukul kepala Jongdae dari belakang. "Setan! Kau fikir aku pendek sekali? Kita harus hati-hati dalam menyetir bodoh." lalu ia kembali berkata. "Tolong coret kata rumah kita. Karna– INI APARTEMENT KU DAN BAEKHYUN!"

"Siapa?" tanya Kris.

"Aku lah." sahut Kyungsoo.

"–yang nanya..." sambung Kris.

"Bajingan." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dadanya. "Sabar Kyungsoo. Sabar karna dekat-dekat dengan kumpulan setan seperti mereka." lalu menutup pintu apartementnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Kyungsoo lantas mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

 _"Oh, kau ke kampus?"_

 _"Kami sudah di apartement."_

 _"Yasudah, datang saja."_

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo– ayo pesan ayam goreng!"

"Kyungsoo– di mana remote tv?"

"Jangan sentuh bokong ku, sialan!"

"Hey Baekhyun, suruh Yixing ke sini dong."

 _Tok tok tok tok_

Kyungsoo mencolek Sehun. "Itu ada yang ketuk pintu."

Sehun menoleh. "Tidak mau." lalu ia mencolek Baekhyun. "Ada yang ketuk pintu tuh, tolong buka."

"Oke." sahut Baekhyun santai. Lalu ia mencolek Kris yang sedang menyandar di bahu nya. "Ayo, buka pintu. Nanti ku suruh Yixing ke sini!"

"Tid– Oke! Baekhyun ayo buka pintu." ajak Kris.

Kris lantas berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di atas sofa– seperti ingin minta di gendong belakang. "Pintu itu jaraknya dekat, setan. Kenapa harus mengajak ku?"

"Ingin di gendong belakang! WOHO~"

 _Hap_

Baekhyun mendarat mulus di punggung Kris.

Dengan niat bertemu Yixing– Kris berusaha sabar membawa Baekhyun menuju ke pintu dengan menggendongnya di belakang. "Aku tidak berat kan?" tanyanya di dekat telinga Kris.

"Tidak, kau seringan bulu." sahut Kris penuh dengan kedustaan– jelas sekali. _Dia menjawab dengan nafas yang terengah-engah._

" _Stop_ – nah, sudah sampai! Silahkan buka pintunya, sayang~" kata Baekhyun memerintahkan Kris.

Kris mendengus lalu membuka pintu apartement sambil mendumel. "Coba kau manis terus, seperti ini. Kan jadi semakin cinta wahai ad–"

"Baek– eh?"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh kedepan. Dan tampak Jongin bersama Chanyeol, Namjoon dan Taehyung. Baekhyun melihat bahwa Chanyeol manatap Kris dengan tidak suka– _mungkin perasaannya saja ya?_

"Oh, ingin mengembalikan baju kan? Jadi mana baju ku?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat. Dan ketika Baekhyung ingin mengambilnya. Kris lebih dulu memgambil dan mengeceknya.

Kris menggerutkan dahi nya. "Ini kan baju ku?"

"Oh, dia meminjamnya. Baju ku kan tidak muat jika di pin–"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Kris mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisik kan sesuatu. "Bukan kah dia si bajingan itu? kenapa dia menemuimu lagi?"

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab– hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Dan, Kris dapat mengetahui apa maksudnya.

Kris lantas menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau dan kau, kau. bisa pulang sekarang. Kalau Jongin disini tak masalah– aku elergi dekat-dekat dengan bajingan yang menyakiti sahabat ku."

 _Oh, dia hanya sahabat Baekhyun?_ Pikir Chanyeol.

Taehyung ingin protes– _kenapa ia di katai bajingan juga_?– Namun, ditahan Namjoon. "Sudahlah, ayo. Chanyeol– ayo." ajak Namjoon.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Lalu ia berkata. "Aku masih tidak akan **pergi**. Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin." kata Chanyeol menyiratkan maksud yang lain– dan Baekhyun dapat mengerti apa yang di maksud bajingan itu.

Baekhyun lantas turun dari punggung Kris dan jalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Silahkan jika kau tak ingin **pergi**. **Asal jangan pernah berharap lebih, bajingan**. **Apalagi berharap untuk aku memaafkan mu atau apapun itu.** "

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

 _YOHO APA KABAR, GUYS?_

 _SELAMAT MALAM JUMAT! WKWKWK_

makin absurd banget suer. Ini ff nya paling ga lebih dari belasan(?) karna buat ff ini mah iseng doang ehehehehe~

Ah, iya! Btw, makasih yang udah review kemarin di chap 2 /peluk hangat/

kalau suka lagi— boleh kali review lagi HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~

 _SEE YOU SOON?_

 _ **Jangan lupa review!**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Jangan iseng

**Horror**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Humor / Romace**

 **Disclaimer :**

Apa yang lebih horror dari film hantu?

Jawabannya adalah mantan.

Ya, Baekhyun bertemu mantannya lagi— setelah bertahun tidak bertemu. Parahnya lagi, mereka bertemu di ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Boys love! Yaoi! Chanbaek!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Jangan Iseng_**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaring tubuhnya dengan telentang di kasur sambil matanya mengadah ke atas. Tangan nya menepuk-nepuk kasur karna bosan melandanya.

Lalu tak berapa lama panggilan dari bawah untuk makan malam terdengar. "WAKTUNYA MAKAN MALAM!"

Chanyeol dengan malasnya ia turun dengan langkah gontai tak bersemangat. "Ya." sahutnya sambil menurunin setiap tangga.

Sesampai di meja makan, terlihat ayah ibunya, kakak dan adiknya tengah tertawa bersama. Chanyeol memutar matanya malas melihat Yoora menjahili Jaemin. "Asik sekali. Sampai aku dilupakan.

Jaemin lantas menoleh. "Hai, hyung."

Chanyeol tersenyum menyahuti sapaan adiknya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia menduduki kursi. "Bagaimana persiapan ultah mu, Jae?" tanya Chanyeol lebih jelas lagi.

"Hampir sih– tinggal untuk band dan mc."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan mengambil nasi di hadapannya dan melirik ke arah Jaemin sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Butuh band ya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi memastikan. "Baekhyun ada band." sambung Chanyeol lagi.

"Baekhyun? Kata mu, Baekhyun?" tanya Yoora memastikan pendengarannya akan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, Baekhyun. Apakah salah?"

Yoora memutar matanya kesal akan pertanyaan tidak tahu diri Chanyeol. Yoora itu tahu tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya siapa, Baekhyun?" tanya ibu nya tiba-tiba.

"Mantan–" mulut Yoora langsung di bekap oleh tangan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan canggung kepada ibunya. "Calon pacar? Ah, iya Jae! Nanti, aku akan minta Luhan yang bilang ke Baekhyun ya."

Ibu nya langsung tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau mau move on juga, Yeol."

"Bu, Baekhyun itu mantannya yang tidak dia move on kan, itu!" kata Yoora ketika bekapan mulutnya di lepas. "Memang anak tidak tahu diri– sudah selingkuh masih minta balikan."

Chanyeol terdiam.

 _Ya, dia salah._

 _"_ Aku memang tidak tahu diri, tapi tak salah kan jika mencoba lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Yoora. "Aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki, sedikit." _Tidak salahkan dia mencoba memperbaiki semua ini? Biarkan dia mencoba dulu._

* * *

"Junki, Baekhyun itu laki-laki loh." kata Jonghyun sambil mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas Jisoo dan baru menuju ke kantin– Johyuk ada latihan renang jadi ia agak telat dan ia nanti akan menyusul. "Bukan kah katanya kau paling normal ya."

Junki menoleh ke arah Jonghyun. "Aku bukannya tidak menyukai perempuan. Tapi aku sudah terpesona dengan pesona Baekhyun. Dan, jatuh cinta."

"Anak alay." sahut Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian berlari sambil memegang ponsel. "Terima kasih pengakuan jujurnya, Junki."

"KAU MEREKAM NYA? HYA– WOI! JANGAN LARI KAU SETAN!"

"Baekhyun– Baekhyun– Baekhyun– Baekhyun–" kata Jonghyun sambil menggoda Junki yang tengah mengejarnya.

Seorang lelaki yang merasa terpanggil namanya, lantas keluar dari kelas dan mencari sumber suara.

Junki yang tengah berlari tak sempat mengerem– dan akhirnya mereka bertubruk.

 _–duk_

"Aduh!"

Baekhyun terduduk sedangkan Junki berada di pelukan Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk.

Ketika Junki mendongakkan kepalanya, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang berada dalam dekapannya. Langsung di dorongnya dengan kuat.

 _–duk_

"Aish_Aduh!"

Baekhyun lantas berdiri menuju ke arah orang yang di dorongnya. "Aduh! Maaf-maaf– habisnya salah sendiri, tadi kan–eh, hyung?" dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya, dan di sambut Junki langsung. Baekhyun bukan terkesan sok akrab. Yep, nyatanya mereka sekarang memang sudah akrab. Kepribadian Junki yang menyenangkan membuat mereka cocok satu sama lain. Apalagi semenjak Junki selalu terlihat di kelasnya.

"Maaf, hyung– tadi aku mendorong mu terlalu kuat, ya? Apakah tak apa?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Jongdae lantas mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari pintu kelas. "Woi setan– ini selesaikan dulu tugas mu. Baru bisa ngobrol dengam hyung ganteng mu itu."

Baekhyun mendelik kesal– lalu mengarahkan jari tengahnya ke arah Jongdae. "Maaf ya, hyung. Aku pergi dulu ya." lalu ia masuk ke kelas begitu saja.

Jonghyun lantas menghampiri Junki

"Kau keenakan peluk-peluk dia! Untung tidak khilaf."

Junki memandang punggung Baekhyun. "Padahal mau ku khilafin tadi." dan mereka berdua terkekeh karna memikirkan khilafin Baekhyun.

 _Efek mu luar biasa ya, Baekhyun._

* * *

"Baekhyun hyung!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya. Dan ia pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Sini, Josh! Mingyu!"

Kedua lelaki yang di panggil Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hai adik ipar!" sapa Kris kepada Joshua. Joshua yang baik hati dan lugu pun itu melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. Omong-omong Hong Joshua itu adik tiri Yixing.

"Ada apa, Jo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Mau ajak hyung dan lainnya main ke rumah baru, kan baru pindah rumah jadi– ya perayaan kecil-kecilan."

Kris langsung sumringah. "Wah! Kebetulan– aku rindu dengan Yixing." sambil membuat gerakan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Baiklah, jam berapa kira-kira?"

"Jam 3? Hyung langsung ikut saja, ibu kangen katanya. Kalau teman-teman yang lain mungkin mau menyusul? Atau langsung ikut?" tanya Joshua kepada yang lain.

"Ikut!" sahut mereka berbarengan.

Nyesal, Joshua bertanya.

"Mingyu kau tambah tampan saja!" kata Baekhyun ketika melihat Mingyu yang sedang merangkul Joshua dengan sayang.

Mingyu terkekeh.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat Joshua, dan lantas meraih lengannya Joshua dan diapit. "Jangan marah ya, Jo. Aku bercanda kok– Mingyu ganteng sih, tapi–"

"Tapi aku belum move on dari mantan!" sambung Sehun lalu terkekeh sendiri.

"MATI KAU, SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

"Masih berani kau menampakkan wajahmu, setan?" hardik Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan garpu di hadapan Sehun yang masih berani menampakkan wajahnya

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan lantas duduk– _tanpa takut garpu tertancap ditubuh nya_. "Maaf– dong sayang." sambil merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun lantas memberontak dalam pelukan Sehun, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Tidak usah manggil sayang-sayang. Muka kau kaya setan." desisnya dengan nada kesal.

"Apa hubungannya dengan muka seperti setan?" tanya Jongdae dengan jaringa berada di kening seolah dia berfikir dengan otak kosongnya. Lalu di angguki oleh Kris.

"Ya Tuhan jahat sekali pujaan hati ku ini–" Sehun lantas menghentikan ucapannya. "Nah– itu pujaan hati ku yang asli!" menunjuk Luhan yang seperti menuju ke arahnya.

Mata Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian melihat Luhan seperti menuju ke arahnya, lantas kembali menoleh– LUHAN BENAR MENUJU KE ARAH MEREKA.

Menuju ke –sial– arah mereka.

"Sehun dia ke sini!"

"Akhirnya aku di notice!"

"Sehun _congratulation, sis!_ "

"Jongdae bahasa inggris mu pasti dua koma kan?"

"Enak saja! Empat koma tau."

"Baekhyun kabur!" teriak Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun yang bengong. Lantas membuat Baekhyun tersentak, dan memundurkan kursinya, kemudian berlari– tak lupa membawa susu vanillanya dan cola-cola milik Kris. "Baekhyun cola-cola ku– hey! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Kris, ketika melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja lari karna teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dia harus lari?"

"Dia elergi dengan Luhan– _Luhanphobia_." sahut Kyungsoo santai.

* * *

Baekhyun butuh sendiri. Fikirannya bercabang karna melihat Luhan mendatangi mereka. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Luhan sedikit pun. Ayolah, jangan berfikir Baekhyun pendendam– Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang pendendam. Tapi, jika mereka bertemu entah kenapa rasa marah selalu saja muncul– benar kata orang. Kalau masalah hati itu sensitif.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir panggung teater. Menurutnya ini tempat yang tepat ia menghindar dari mereka dan menenangkan fikiran. Toh, sekarang panggung kosong. Tidak ada jadwal praktek atau apapun. Baekhyun menganyunkan kakinya sambil bersenandung kecil. Tak berapa lama, ia menelentangkan tubuhnya, untuk mengadah ke atas.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun langsung terduduk. Tampak Jisoo sedang menuju ke arahnya. Baekhyun manautkan alisnya bingung. _Kenapa Jisoo mencarinya?_ "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Jisoo menunjuk ke arah luar pintu. Tak berapa lama Sehun, Jongdae, Kris dan Kyungsoo muncul di hadapannya. "Mereka mencari mu tuh. Untung Junki melihat mu ke sini."

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju ke arah Baekhyun. "Baek– aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tak mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. _Minta maaf untuk apa?_

"Baek! Kenapa main pergi saja sih?"

"Tidak ada." sahut Baekhyun sekenanya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jisoo yang berjalan dengan pelan, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Makasih ya! Sampai kan salam ku pada Junki hyung dan teman-teman mu yang lain."

 _"Untuk Junki saja nih?"_ tanya Jisoo dengan nada menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu maksud lelaki itu. lantas Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. _Bosan di ganggu dia dan genknya terus, yang tidak pernah lain dari menggodanya dengan Junki/_

"JUNKI DAN TEMAN-TEMAN, PEKAK!" teriak Baekhyun menjelaskan kesalahpahaman Jisoo. "Jangan ada yang di lebih-lebih kan atau di kurangkan! Ya– Ya– Jisoo!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Jisoo semakin cepat berlari menghindari Baekhyun.

"Luhan meminta band kita untuk tampil di ulang tahun. Dan kami menerimanya."

Baekhyun langsung membolakan matanya. _Tunggu! Dia tidak salah dengarkan?_ "Kalian apa?"

"Kami menerima tawaran itu, Baek." sambung Jongdae, sambil terlihat bersemangat. Baekhyun mengeram kesal. "Kenapa kalian mengambil keputusan sepihak?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

"Kok kau kesal sih? Apa salahnya membantu teman? Sekalian membantu Sehun ber–"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Ayolah, Baek. Jangan seperti itu." pujuk Sehun dengan muka sememelas mungkin.

"Aku bilang tidak, Sehun." Baekhyun tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

Kris menatapnya dengan kesal. "Ayo lah, Baek. Kalau kau punya masalah dengan Luhan dan membencinya. Jangan membuat kami ada masalah dengannya dan membencinya. Kesannya kau egois." Kris meluapkan semuanya dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar perkataan Kris.

Baekhyun terdiam, lantas menolehkan matanya yang terlihat penuh amarah. "Kau bicara apa, Wu Yifan? Ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat terluka karna perkataan Kris tadi.

Kris juga membeku di tempat. Baekhyun tidak pernah memanggil nama aslinya. Hanya, ketika mereka benar-benar bertengkar

"ULANGI SEKALI LAGI, BRENGSEK!" teriak Baekhyun dengan amarah meluap-luap. "Kau bilang aku egois? Benar. Benar aku egois. Aku egois karna aku tidak ingin di sakiti lagi!" luntur sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Dia menjadi egois hanya karna ingin menjadi kuat, tidak lemah seperti dulu lagi. "Tapi demi Tuhan. Aku tidak– dan tidak akan pernah punya niat membuat kalian membenci Luhan. Karna, ini masalah ku. Aku tidak akan mengikut campurkan kalian dalam masalah ku. Kau ingin aku menerima nya kan? Oke. Ayo, kita terima tawarannya."

"Baekh–"

"Lepas, sialan." Baekhyun menepis tangan Kris dengan kesal.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengacuhkan panggilan Kris, dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo. Hari ini kau menginap di rumah Jongin dulu ya. Aku– kau mengertikan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pulang dulu, izin kan aku ya. Mobil kau saja yang bawa– aku naik taksi saja." Baekhyun memberikan kunci mobil kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun!"

"Biar kan dia–" potong Kyungsoo. "Lain kali jaga ucapan mu. Kau mau tahu, Kris? Kita perlu egois agar kuat. Dan, Baekhyun melakukan itu agar dia kuat."

"Sialan– aku–"

"Kau memang, sialan." potong Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

* * *

"Kau baik?"

Baekhyun lantas menoleh ke arah suara. _Oh, Junki_. "Tidak. Tidak baik." jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur. Tidak guna jika ia berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan keadaannya seperti sekarang.

"Jujur sekali." sahut Jinki sambil terkekeh. _Lihat lah– Baekhyun ternyata tipe orang yang tidak berbelit-belit. Tipenya sekali._

"Terima kasih, sunbae." Baekhhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Junki, dan Baekhyun menganggap itu adalah sebuah pujian. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya. "Hyung–"

"–ya?" sahut Junki cepat.

"Bisa temani aku dulu?"

Junki tersenyum. "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah tak masalah?"

Baekhyun menggangguk. "Tentu saja, tidak. Ayo masuk." Baekhyun lantas menarik tangan Junki yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk masuk kedalam rumah– rumah Yixing. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kerumah Yixing selain karna ada acara, juga ingin refreshing sedikit dari moodnya yang buruk ini.

"Tapi kan ini rumah sepupu mu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan, Hyung teman ku. Bibi zhang baik kok! Sudah seperti ibu ku. Dan, ada Mingyu– kekasih anak bibi zhang. Hyung kenal Mingyu kan? Dia kan cukup populer tuh." cetus Baekhyun panjang lebar. Junki hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menikmati setiap ekspresi yang Baekhyun lakukan. Entah kenapa, setiap apa yang Baekhyun lakukan terlihat menarik. "Mom!" sapa Baekhyun ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu. Baekhyun langsung memeluk perempuan itu. "Hehehehe– aku datang lebih awal, dong!" kata Baekhyun dengan semangat. Jinki memandang Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala. _Padahal tadi dia nangis di mobil._

Victoria menaikkan dagunya, menuju ke arah Junki yang berada di belakang Baekhyun. "Kekasih mu, Baek?" tanya Victoria.

"Wah, semoga ya. Nanti aku mau cari kekasih yang ganteng kaya, hyung ku ini deh mom." gurau Baekhyun sambil terkekeh sendiri.

"Lee Junki. Teman Baekhyun." lantas Junki membungkukkan badannya sopan, dan tersenyum ramah.

Victoria menggangguk mengerti. "Masuk lah." Victoria memberikan jalan masuk untuk mereka berdua.

"Ayo, hyung." ajak Baekhyun kepada Junki yang terdiam di belakangnya.

 ** _"Tidak perlu cari kekasih yang ganteng seperti aku._** " kata Junki tiba-tiba sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam diamnya.

" _Hah_?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil menautkan alisnya.

 ** _"Karna kau sudah mendapatkan aku._** " sambungnya lagi dengan mantap. Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Dia mengerti apa yang Junki katakan. Dia sangat mengerti. Tapi– apakah secepat ini? Maksudku. Hey– mereka hanya sering bertemu karna akhir-akhir ini Junki sering kekelasnya.

"Sunbae jangan iseng dong." Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terkesan awkward bagi mereka.

Junki lantas menggenggam satu tangan Baekhyun. **"Hei, kau tahu, Baek? Tuhan tidak pernah iseng-iseng. Tuhan tidak pernah iseng-iseng membuat aku memilih jatuh cinta padamu.** Ayo masuk." dan Junki berjalan masuk lebih dulu. Perlahan Baekhyun membalas dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan Junki dengannya. "Kalau begitu, buktikan. Buat aku yakin." sahut Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Junki yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

 _Ini keputusan yang tepat, kan?_

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

ADIK CHANYEOL JAEMIN HUHUHUHU. KARNA FIX JAEMIN IMUT PAKE BGT /NANGIS/

Aku sempet mikir ff ini bakal aku discontinue...fiuh ehehehehehehehe

Fix, ini kacau banget. Cheesy parah. Bingung:')

Tugas meluap membuat aku kesal plus lelah.

 _SEE YOU SOON? OR...?_

 ** _kalau suka lagi— boleh kali review lagi HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~_**

 _ **Jangan lupa review!**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Bukan Obsesi, tapi Cinta

**Horror**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Humor / Romace**

 **Disclaimer :**

Apa yang lebih horror dari film hantu?

Jawabannya adalah mantan.

Ya, Baekhyun bertemu mantannya lagi— setelah bertahun tidak bertemu. Parahnya lagi, mereka bertemu di ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Boys love! Yaoi! Chanbaek!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bukan Obsesi, tapi Cinta._**

.

.

.

"Eh, Baekhyun hyung?"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Joshua. "Hai, Jo!"

"Datang bersama siapa? Perasaan, tadi aku melihat mobil di bawa Kyungsoo hyung."

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang terlihat punggungnya. " _Nugu_?" tanya Joshua. "Pacar?" tanya lagi dengan penasaran.

"Teman." sahut Baekhyun sekenanya.

Joshua mengangguk. "Teman-teman hyung yang lain kapan datang kesini?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Tanya saja."

"Pasti kalian bertengkar. Tadi Kris mencari hyung seperti orang panik begitu." jelas Joshua kepadanya. Tak lama Junki kembali sambil membawa kaleng cola-cola. "Eh, Junki sunbae?" kata Joshua yang tak percaya bahwa yang di lihatnya adalah Junki.

Junki tersenyum. "Hai, Joshua. Maaf loh, aku datang tanpa di undang."

Joshua terkekeh. "Santai saja, sunbae. Omong-omong aku baru tahu kalian dekat?" Baekhyun dapat melihat Joshua berniat menggodanya dengan nada pertanyaannya yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah.

"Jangan menggoda kami, Jo. Sudah sana masuk– lalu ganti baju. Sebentar lagi kan mau di mulai acaranya."

Joshua menepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Tidak asik. Kan, jarang aku bisa menggoda, hyung!" rajuknya dengan tangan di lipatkan di dadanya. Imut sih– tapi masih imutan aku kemana-mana pikir Baekhyun.

"Lain kali sa–"

 _Tok tok tok_

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karna suara ketukan pintu mengganggu obrolan mereka. Baekhyun lantas berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu. Mungkin saja sudah ada tamu yang datang. "Aku saja. Sana ganti baju, Jo." kata Baekhyun mutlak membuat Joshua bangkit dari duduknya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar.

"Sebentar." kata Baekhyun ketika mendengar kembali ketukan pintu rumah. Tampak wanita paruh baya tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Halo, nak." sapanya ramah. Membuat secara otomatis Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis.

"Victoria ada?"

"Mom di belakang, mari masuk bibi." Baekhyun membukakan pintu dengan lebar, membuat jalan untuk perempuan itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku tidak tahu Victoria ada anak bungsu lagi?"

Baekhyun lantas terkekeh. "Ah, aku bukan anaknya, bibi. Hanya ponakan. Ya, tapi Mom Vic sudah seperti ibu ku selama aku tinggal disini."

"Merantau?"

"Lebih kurang seperti itu."

"Jadi kapan lulus?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Awal tahun depan. Tinggal skripsi saja, bibi."

Otomatis perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau sudah kuliah? Bibi kira senior high school tingkat akhir."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah. "Sudah biasa sih, dikira anak senior high school." katanya sambil terkekeh sendiri.

"Anak bibi juga kuliah." katanya sambil melirik sekeliling rumah.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kuliah dimana, bibi?"

"Di–"

"Jes?" Victoria melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah perempuan di samping Baekhyun. "Sudah akrab saja dengan Baekhyun."

 _"Mom, please_ deh."

"Namamu siapa?" tanya perempuan bernama Jessica itu dengan penasaran. _Kalau tidak salah, Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Baekhyun semalam. Mungkin ini orangnya? Tapi kan Seoul luas ya?_

"Byun Baekhyun, bibi." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit menggantung. Karna, bingung dengan ekspresi Jessica saat bertanya namanya.

"Baekhyun seumuran dengan Chanyeol loh, Jes. Tampang ya saja seperti anak Junior high school."

Baekhyun terdiam. _Tunggu– apaan tadi itu? Chanyeol? Tunggu kebetulan apa lagi ini? Tidak, tidak mungkin orang yang sama. Seoul tidak sekecil itu._

"Wah iya? Memangnya berapa umur mu nak?"

"22 tahun, bibi."

"Lebih tua Chanyeol setahun." kata Jessica sambil tersenyum. _Kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pacaran pasti cocok_ pikir Jessica senang. "Nanti dia akan ke sini kok, habis menjemput adiknya." kata Jessica. "Nanti, akan bibi kenalkan. Biar bisa temenan, kalau cocok ya lanjutkan?" tanya Jessica sambil menggoda Baekhyun dengan gaya dan tingkah yang sama seperti ibunya.

 _Jadi kangen ibu disana_ pikir Baekhyun. "Tentu, apa salahnya berteman. Chanyeol punya adik ya, bi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi memastikan apakah ini Chanyeol yang ia kenal atau tidak. Karna, Chanyeol- **nya** tidak punya adik, karna dia anak bungsu.

"Punya, tingkat dua senior high school."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Tentu saja ini bukan Chanyeol. Bukan Park Chanyeol- **nya**. _Tunggu! Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan Chanyeol sebagai kepunyaannya? Apaan dengan embel-embel ' **nya** ' itu_. Fuck. Baekhyun jadi pusing sendiri karna fikirannya.

* * *

"Kau duluan."

"Kau duluan setan!"

"Kau duluan!"

"Dari yang paling pendek."

Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Sehun. Ya, itu perkataan Sehun yang sudah menodai harga dirinya karna di katai pendek. "Kenapa kalian saling mendorong sih?!" tanya Kyungsoo kesal melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan mereka bertiga. "Aku masuk duluan– tapi bukan karna aku pendek, ya! Tapi karna aku gentle."

"Banyak omong." sahut Jongdae mengekori Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Banyak omong tidak akan membuat mu tinggi." sambung Jongdae lagi dengan nada polos dan lugu.

Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongdae dengan sikunya.

"Buka saja pintunya!" seru Sehun tidak sabaran.

"Yang sopan, kita ketuk pintu saja–" usul Kris.

Ucapan Kris di potong karna Jongdae langsung dengan cepat memotong ucapan Kris. "Buka sajalah–"

"Tidak sopan, bajingan. Selain nilai bahasa inggris mu dua koma lima. Ternyata, nilai sikap mu nol koma ya."

"Empat koma! Bukan dua koma–"

Suara pintu terbuka, Kris dan Jongdae lantas menoleh. "Kenapa kita lupa bahwa Kyungsoo adalah keluarga disini?" tanya Jongdae kepada Kris yang masih cengo di luar.

JADI APA GUNA MEREKA BERTENGKAR MASALAH PINTU DAN NILAI? buang-buang waktu saja.

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kok aku?"

"Karna kau cowok!" tuding Kris kepada Jongdae sambil menunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah Jongdae.

"Heh, tonggos. Kau itu juga cowo, setan."

Oh, iya. Benar juga. Kris baru ingat. "Jadi kita sama-sama salah. Yasudah, ayo masuk." kata Kris menengahi pertengkaran tidak bermutu mereka. Seperti cewe saja.

* * *

"Hyung!"

"Apa sih, Jae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal. Karna, moodnya sedang tidak baik. Luhan bilang ia tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi kata Luhan temannya menyetujui, Baekhyun belum tahu. Karna, Baekhyun menghindari dirinya kata Luhan.

Jaemin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Kita kan disuruh ke rumah tante Vic, hyung! Tetangga baru kita. Masa lupa?"

Chanyeol mendengus akan perkataan Jaemin. Sialnya dia lupa. Apa yang ibu katakan adalah perintah mutlak, dan mereka harus melakukannya. "Iya, iya. Aku taruh kunci mobil dulu sambil menunggu noona. Kau duluan saja, Jae." kata Chanyeol lantas masuk kedalam rumah untuk meletakkan kunci mobilnya.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

"Ibu!" panggil Jaemin ketika ia melihat ibunya tengah bercengkrama dengan temannya.

"Oh, Jae? Dimana hyung?" tanya Jessica ketika melihat Jaemin datang sendiri, tanpa Chanyeol. "Taruh kunci mobil dulu dan menunggu noona, bu." sahutnya sambil melirik ke arah lain, ketika ia berpandangan dengan Baekhyun otomatis Jaemin tersenyum manis. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Jaemun dengan ramah.

"Park Jaemin." Jaemin langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Jessica terkekeh melihat anaknya. Mungkin Jaemin mengira Baekhyun hampir seumuran. Baekhyun lantas menyambut uluran tangan tersebut agak kikuk. "Baekhyun."

"Jae, Baekhyun ini seumuran Chanyeol hyung tahu."

"–HAH?!"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Tapi– wajahnya kaya anak SHS!"

"Luhan hyung kan juga begitu sih, Jae."

 _Ah, iya benar juga._ Fikir Jaemin.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, apakah tadi ia mendengar nama Luhan di sebutkan?

* * *

Junki duduk sambil memandangi Baekhyun yang terlihat asik mengobrol bersama bibi nya. Junki tersenyum sesekali ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlampau menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak lelaki di anugrahi kecantikan yang seperti itu? Kadang Junki tak habis fikir. Selain karna kecantikan yang terlampau batas. Sifat dan sikapnya juga dapat membuat orang dalam sekejap jatuh cinta. Junki yakin– beberapa lelaki akan ' _belok_ ' sepertinya jika harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun setiap hari.

"Lelaki boncel itu memang mempesona kan?" kata Kris tiba-tiba saja duduk di samping Junki. Disusul dengan Sehun dan Jongdae.

Junki melirik sekilas lalu terkekeh. "Iya." sahutnya masih sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Percaya atau tidak. Aku pernah menyukainya cukup lama." kata Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Namun, aku mundur."

Junki langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dengan tatapan kaget. "Serius? Dia menolakmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi aku yang memang ingin mundur. Aku saat itu tidak percaya diri bisa membahagiakannya lagi. Setelah ia berulang kali di sakiti mantan kekasihnya."

"Maksud mu?"

"Baekhyun hanya punya dua mantan." kali ini suara Jongdae. "Cinta pertamanya dan kekasih pertamanya Chanyeol. Dan yang kedua Daehyun. Ia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hanya beberapa bulan, akhirnya putus karna Chanyeol berselingkuh. Saat ia masuk kuliah, dan ia bertemu Daehyun. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja selama setahun. Tapi, Baekhyun harus melepaskan Daehyun, karna Daehyun di jodohkan." jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau percaya diri bisa membahagiakan sahabat kami, tentu kami akan mendukung mu. Dan perlu kau tahu– Chanyeol. Pacar pertama Baekhyun muncul kembali. Jujur, Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini muram karna Chanyeol selalu saja muncul. Jadi– kalau kau mampu membahagiakannya. Jangan mundur." kata Jongdae dengan bijak. Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Kau harus cepat memilikinya, bung!" seru Kris bersemangat, sambil memberikan Junki semangat.

Junki meletakkan cola-colanya di meja. Lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun tak ada habisnya. " **Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi aku akan membiarkan dia memilih sendiri."**

Mereka mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksud nya?" tanya Sehun heran.

" **Kalau tujuan aku hanya untuk memilikinya, itu namanya obsesi. Bukan cinta. Karna aku mencintainya, makanya aku membiarkan dia memilih. Tapi, aku akan berusaha. Sebisaku membuatnya memilihku, karna keinginannya.** " sahutnya tersenyum manis– menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mendalam untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

* * *

"Cepat sedikit noona." kata Chanyeol kepada Yoora yang masih mengunci pintu rumah mereka. "Sabar sedikit, Yeol." lantas dengan buru-buru Yoora memakai sendalnya– acaranya hanya di samping rumah. Jadi Yoora berpakaian dengan santai namun terlihat manis.

"Ngapain kunci rumah, sih?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Mereka hanya pergi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Lagu pula, Luhan hyung tidak membawa kunci rumah."

"Biar aman, apa salahnya? Luhan langsung kerumah tante Victoria– katanya begitu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ketika mereka akan masuk kedalam rumah, tampak mobil yang tak asing di matanya. Seperti mobil Baekhyun pikirnya ketika melihat mobil tersebut. "Kenapa berhenti? Ayo masuk." ajak Yoora ketika Chanyeol berdiam diri saja sambil memandang mobil mini cooper berwarna putih tersebut.

"Noona, kalau kita bertemu Baekhyun disini bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Yoora dari belakang. Yoora lantas tersenyum. "Mungkin kalian jodoh?" jawabnya singkat. Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah di belakang Yoora.

.

.

.

"Itu mereka." perkataan Jaemin membuat mereka yang tengah mengobrol menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Jaemin menoleh.

Semua seperti takdir yang sedang mempermainkan Baekhyun sekarang. Seolah takdir sedang meledeknya dan memuncul kan Chanyeol. Bajingan itu muncul lagi, seolah-olah takdir menyukai dirinya tersakiti terus dengan selalu memuncul kan Chanyeol di saat Baekhyun sangat ingin memusnahkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum ketika Jessica manatapnya seolah berkata _'itu Chanyeol'_

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tidak terlihat terkejut bertemu dengannya, malah yang terlihat kakaknya yang seperti tidak menyangka mereka bertemu disini. "Baekhyun? Kau disini juga?" sapa Yoora terlebih dulu.

Baekhyun tidak membenci Yoora. Ia hanya membenci kenapa Yoora sebaik ini harus memiliki adik seorang Chanyeol– yang notabene adalah orang yang harus ia hindari. "Victoria, itu tante Baekhyun noona. Noona, apa kabar?" jawab Baekhyun ramah, lantas memeluk Yoora terlebih dahulu. Alasan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata maaf kepada Chanyeol, karna Yoora. Yoora selalu menemuinya ketika pulang sekolah memohon agar memaafkan bajingan itu. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol lulus Yoora masih sering menemuinya dan terus meminta maaf. Bahkan Yoora selalu memujukknya untuk kembali kepada Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun enggan.

Dan, ketika Yoora noona tahu ia mengalami bulliying karna adiknya, Baekhyun mencoba semakin menjauh, menghindar dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Baekhyun paling tidak bisa melihat orang merasa bersalah, tapi bukan dia yang melakukan kesalahannya.

Yoora terlalu baik.

"Baik tentu saja, kau? Kau terlihat makin chubby saja!" kata Yoora lantas mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Mungkin karna aku semakin bahagia?" jelas perkataan Baekhyun tersirat makna tajam untuk Chanyeol. Seolah-olah memperingati kalau dirinya sudah bahagia.

"Kalian sudah kenal?" tanya Jessica heran.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu sekolah. Baekhyun hoobaenya Chanyeol, bu." jelas Yoora sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini Baekhyun yang semalam kalian bahas?" tanya Jessica, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun hanya menampilkan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Jadi Baekhyun hyung mantan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Jaemin dengan nada tidak percaya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Atau setidaknya ia butuh seseorang mendekapnya sehingga tubuh mungilnya tak terlihat.

"–iya? Ah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata yang bibi cerita adalah Chanyeol ini." kata Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana disini. Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengakui? Bajingan sepertinya masih diakui?

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya saat ini juga. Chanyeol tidak bodoh melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang berusaha menutupi semua perasaannya yang bercampur antara kesal, benci, sedih.

"Ap–"

"–Baekhyun?" suara penolong batin Baekhyun. Junki datang dengan membungkuk sopan terlebih dahulu. "Bisakah meminjam Baekhyun sebentar?" tanya Junki sopan.

Victoria terkekeh. "Pinjam lama juga tidak apa-apa." Victoria dapat melihat aura tidak nyaman yang Baekhyun pancarkan. Jadi, dari pada Baekhyun terjebak disini, ia sudah mengkode Junki dari ujung sana, untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lantas meraih lengan Junki dan memeluknya erat. "So, apakah aku menjadi pahlawan?" tanya Junki ketika berjalan menjauh dari mereka disana. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Terima kasih hyung, sungguh! Kau benar-benar seperti superman!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusapnya kedua tangannya.

"Dari pada superman, bukannya **your man** lebih cocok?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Tidak menjawab, namun tidak juga menolak. "Baek? maaf membuat kita menjadi tidak nyaman." ucap Junki ketika melihat Baekhyun termenung. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Junki awalnya ragu membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Namun, perlahan dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol itu–"

"Aku tahu," potong Junki. "Aku tahu siapa Chanyeol, sahabat mu sudah menceritakannya ketika aku ketahuan sedang mengamatimu seperti maniak."

"Mereka menceritakan semua?"

"Tidak, hanya beberapa. Namun, aku dapat menyimpulkannya. Ah, iya. Kau mau tahu cara bahagia, Baek?" tanya Junki membuat Baekhyun mengangguk otomatis di dalam dekapan Junki. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan luka masa lalu. Sebab, jika kau terus memikirkan luka, kau akan lupa bagaimana cara bahagia."

 _Benar, apa yang dikatakan Junki hyung benar._

"Jangan melupakan Chanyeol." kata Junki lagi. Perkataan Junki membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya heran menatap Junki– seolah-olah protes dengan perkataan itu.

"Jangan melupakannya. Karna, melupakan sama saja dengan membuang kebahagiaan yang pernah singgah di hidup kita. Cukup simpan, simpan dirinya sebagai pembelajaran. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun diam, tidak menjawab perkataan Junki. "Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku katakan," kata Junki lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun ke atas untuk menatapnya. "Aku akan membuat kau mengingat cara bahagia, dan aku juga ingin kau perlahan–lahan membuka hatimu dan belajar dari pengalaman yang lalu, dan membuat yang baru denganku."

Baekhyun manatap Junki kesal– kenapa setiap kata yang Junki lontarkan selalu membuatnya lemah?

"Dari awal aku memang tidak menolakmu masuk kedalam sini, hyung. Jadi coba lah lebih keras sehingga aku dapat membukanya lebih lebar." sahut Baekhyun. _Setidaknya ia tak salah jika ingin mencoba._

Junki tersenyum, lantas meletakkan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun sambil mengelus dengan pelan. Baekhyun fikir Junki akan mencium bibirnya– namun, Junki mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Baekhyun. Membuat jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan dirinya seolah dijaga, dan tidak akan dibiarkan sakit sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

drama abis fix. So, next chap kita bakal buat Chanyeol lebih menderita lagi, setuju? /ngomong pake toa/

Maaf ya engga sempet balesin review kalian satu-satu. Tapi, aku baca semua kok. Makasih untuk antusias kalian di ff receh ini /cry/ /meluk/

Moment Chanbaek emang aku dikit kan dulu, moment Chanbaek akan segunung nanti ketika Chanyeol mulai berjuang, juga pas nanti band Baekhyun ngisi acara di ultah Jaemin. Dan, semua bakal kebongkar.

Jadi, apakah perpisahan mereka karna salah paham? atau memang Chanyeol selingkuh, dan baru sadar akan perasaannya?

 ** _p.s : Aku bakal balik lagi di bulan desember._**

 ** _kalau suka lagi— boleh kali review lagi HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~_**

 _ **Jangan lupa review!**_


End file.
